Colorblind
by Hecke
Summary: After reading a bunch of fanfic i decided to write my own, where Draco is not poor little rich boy and Harry is not always that brave. Love, and dark magic are the essence of the story as we follow the characters in their early 20's. Please REVIEW!


It was about midnight, and everything was quite at Hogwarts school, the paintings were asleep, so did the ghosts. Silence filled the entire castle.  
  
A horror scream cut the silence in the Slytherin dorms. Crabbe and Goyle woke up, half awake and half sleep turned their heads towards the sound came from, and saw, Draco sitting on his bed al sweaty, and breathing fast.  
  
"Are you all right?" Crabbe asked him "Yah, it was just a nightmare" Draco answered relieved to see himself safe and quite on his own bed "then good nite" Crabbe said and went inmediatly back to sleep.  
  
Draco put his blond head back on his pillow, he was still thinking about the nightmare he just had. Adrenaline, ran through his entire body, he felt as excited, as he did the first time he won a Quidditch match. He knew that night wasn´t going to be a good one so he took his wand, lit a small fire with it, close the curtains of his bed, took a book and began to read something of Mc Gonagall´s class. That was the most boring thing he could think at the time, maybe that way slumber will hit him again. He got distracted by the length of his fingers, he began to look at them, and then his whole hand. It didn´t looked like a little boy hand, now it look ed like a man´s , longer, bigger, and stronger. Then he looked down to his feet at the end of the bed and remembered that the first time he slept on that bed it felt so big.  
  
He thought then how much he had grown in this 6 years, he wasn´t already what you can say a man but he wasn't either that little boy, that Harry Potter refused his friendship. Harry has grown too, everybody has. His cold war with Potter, Weasley and Grainger was not anymore a child stuff. It could get serious, he didn't care about Weasley, but Harry and Hermione were a different thing. However he decided not to worry about them right now.  
  
Tired of his bed we went down to the common room to seek for some food,but didn't find anything, so he closed his dark green night rope and decided to go to the kitchens.  
  
AAAAHHHHH!!!!-Ginny shouted terrified, and then began crying, Herminone woke up and saw Ginny, she was having a night mare and she couldn´t woke up, so jumped out of her bed and quickly tried to wake her up  
  
Ginny, Ginny!!, its just a bad dream, wake up !.  
  
Ginny woke up trying to find some sense and finding her self in back in reality. "Her..her mione?. I guess it was just a nightmare. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly "I guess so. I´ll go downstairs for a glass of water" "I´ll join you" Hermione sayed "besides I don´t think I coud easily sleep, you really scared the hell out of me". "Oh crap, there´s no more water" Ginny said when she saw the empty jar. "I guess I´ll have to go to the kitchen. "Let´s go"  
  
"Master!!.well EX-master, what are you doing here?" Dobby said surprised "Its not of your business" Draco said indifferently to the elf. "Of course its my business when somebody is in the kitchen" "I´ll just grab a fruit, because there are no snacks, or fruits at Slytherin´s common room. Its that ok?" Draco said accusing him, for the lack of fruit in the middle of the night  
  
He couldn´t decide between a kiwi, an apple or a mango when he heard two voices behind him  
  
"Hello Dobby" "Miss, Grainger, Miss Weasley, what can I do to help you?" "Don´t worry we justw ant a glass of water" Ginny said with her always sweet voice "Have a sit, I´ll get it for you" and Dobby pointed the table where Draco was already sit at "Malfoy" Hermione said "What are you doing here?" "Isn´t that obvious?" he asked sarcastically showing the girls the apple in his hand "I´m haunting elephants in the Congo" he joked, and then smile charmingly "But please ladies have a sit" and saying this he stood up and pulled out two chairs, like a good gentleman and then he sat down "thank you" both of the girls said at the same time, with the same formality that Draco has used, then looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with him "So, what in the world could two Gryffindors doing out of room in the middle of he night?" he asked trying to begin a conversation "We asked you first Malfoy" Hermione said "I couldn´t sleep and I got hungry, when I went to my common room for a snack, couldn't find anything, so I came down here, I guess your case is similar?" "Yeah", Ginny answered "The service here sometimes is really bad" and then he looked to Dobby who was giving the glass of water to Ginny "well, that is my personal opinion" he correct himself, knowing that the girls didn´t share his opinion, "and by the way, Hermione the name is Draco, if you say Malfoy I think my father is here,jaja" "Ok, didn´t thought you would care for that Draco" and she smiled back at him. "Well, not really, its just that I don´t like to be confused with Lucius" "Quite a character your father" Ginny said sarcastically Draco twisted his mouth thinking about his father. "Not every one is so lucky as you are Ginny" he said sadly "But you are lucky, I mean look all the things you have, you are in your way to become an important wizard, you play for one of the best teams in school, you are the most important Slytherin " "Well thanx its very nice of you to say that of me" "So, Draco" Hermione interrupted trying to stop the sentimental moment "what .did you do this summer?" "I traveled all around Europe, been in Paris, Amsterdam, Berlin, Rome and of course Ibiza, you wouldn´t believe the parties there!" and then Draco began to tell them some anecdotes of his trip, then they critizied the teachers, talked about quidditch adventures, and accidents in classes, told jokes.  
  
"My goodness!" Hermione said "have you seen the hour? its almost 7 am, we are supposed to be at the Great Hall in an hour, come on Ginny let´s go.. I guess we´ll see you later, bye Draco"  
  
"Oh you are right, yes I guess I´ll see you later, its been a pleasure girls"  
  
The three of them jumped out of their sits and went as fast as they could to their common rooms  
  
Ginny and Hermione, were in the girls bathroom, Ginny was brushing her hair, and Hermione was brushing her teeth. "What got into Draco?" Ginny said "I don't know, but he was quite charming" Hermione answered smiling"I never thought he had such a nice chat, anyway may be it was just hypocrisy" "You are right, well see how does he behave, but I agree he can be a true gentleman if he has the purpose" "Sure!, now lets go, or your brother will eat our breakfast"  
  
When they arrived to the Great Hall Draco was already there when he eye contacted the girls, raised his eyebrows and smile at them, and they smile back at him  
  
When Hermione arrived to the Potions class, Draco was sitting on his desk already, she sat on hers about two lines behind him.  
  
"Hello" he said, turning half his body around. "Hey, how are you?" "A little bit sleepy" he joked. Hermione thought that joyful expression suited him "and you?" "Well a little bit worried, actually, I didn't understand the homework" she said looking at her book "Its quite simple, I´ll explain you . if you like" he said stranged that Hermione couldn't figure out a homework  
  
He approached and stood behind her, and began explaing her the potion formula. He smell really nice, he must be wearing a very expensive cologne, she never noticed he had long beautiful hands, and she began to feel nervous with his proximity. On the other hand, he could smell Hermione´s frutal shampoo , and her hair seemed so soft at the touch, that his first impulse was to pass his fingers through it, he has never felt about any girl like that, maybe that was this chemistry thing that people talked about.  
  
"Did you get it?" he asked when he finished "Yes, you were right" she answered, staring directly through his eyes "its quite easy" she said softly "I told you" he said in the same way, and looking at her in the same "half dead lamb" way.  
  
" Is he bothering you?!" a voice said in the back of the room, breaking the romantic moment "Potter" Draco said taking his usual mean expression and looking at him defiant right in the middle of the eye "IS HE?" Harry asked not even looking at her "No, he isn't, he was nice enough to explain me the homework" Hermione said trying to brake the obvious tension between the two boys  
  
The rest of the class rushed into the classroom, making them lose the tension, Draco sat down in his seat away from hers and began talking with some Slytherins next to him. Harry sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her "I told you the truth, believe it or not Draco was being nice to me"  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was at Hogsmedale, staring at a new pair of boots. She had become quite good at window shopping, since she couldn´t afford real shopping. Everybody was back at gryffindor´s common room taken a whole weekend detention. Colin was two windows away at a photohop.  
  
"Look at the poor thing! just wishing she could have a lovely pair of boots like this"-Pansy Parkinson said to the other Slytherins around her, showing them her foot. She was wearing boots just like the ones Ginny was drewiling all over. "Why don't you just shut up?, It would've really nice not to hear your annoying voice for five minutes" "If you don't like it, you can always leave, dear Draco" the girl answered trying really hard no to break into tears "Of course I´ll leave, me and everyone else" Draco said making clear his status on Slytherin "Maybe Ginny, will be kind enough to join and have with us a cappuccino" "Well I ca.I don´t .. I came here with a." Ginny said really quietly "Come on lil´Weasley, you can´t refuse a good cup of coffee" Draco said grabbing her hand "Everybody will see how nice is to chat with you...C´mon lets´s go"  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of that brat" Draco said as they walked. She just smiled back at him. Ginny forgot absolutely about Colin, she was having really a good time with the older Slytherins, she was sure that the only reason that the were paying any attention to her was that Draco invited her, and he just probably did it to annoy even more that Parkinson girl. But she didn´t seem to care, for the first time on her life, she was not under the shadow of her brother or Harry´s  
  
"There you are Ginny! I´ve been looking all over Hogsmdale for you" Colin said entering the café "well, I. guess I can" said stoping when he saw Ginny´s company  
  
"Oh, thanks for the invitation. but I guess I have to go now" she began looking in her little backpack for some galleons, she knew that with that cappuccino days of savings have gone,but she couldn´t be happier to spend her money that particular afternoon.  
  
"Really?"Draco said barely looking to Collin "well maybe your friend would like to join us" she knew that he was making an extra-effort on being polite.  
  
"No really, we have to leave, but thank you anyway" she said pulling out some galleons.  
  
"Oh no! Please is on me!, I invited you, remember Ginny? Draco said refusing to accept the girls money. "No way I.." "Really, not every day a Malfoy boy gets to invite a nice Weasley girl like you a café" he said smiling approaching next to her. "come on I´ll walk you through the door.  
  
"WHAT in the world were you thinking??!!" Ron cried out loud in the middle of the Gryffindor common room a couple of days after the café incident "I beg your pardon?" Ginny said to her brother "You, having cappuccino with Slytherins, and MALFOY, now I know it was true because you began to talk like him" "C´mon Ron you just said it, it was just cappuccino, and if the whole school wants to gossip about it fine by me, I don´t have to buy your enemies just because we are related" Ginny said raising a bit her usually calm voice.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone, Ron?" Hermione said in his back "listen, I don't want to get in the middle of your family issues, but Ginny knows how to take care of her self, and Draco might not be the evil creature we all thought he is, and he can be nice if he has the purpose"  
  
"What is this? Draco Malfoy's fan club!" Ron said  
  
"C'mon Ron!" Hermione said "you can't critizie Malfoy's intolerance when you have the same attitude, of course Ginny will be extra careful around that boy, but she is old enough to know what to do with her time off, you have older brother jealous" Ginny laughed  
  
"Harry,can you help me here?" Ron said to his friend who was sitting in a couch near by the discussion.  
  
"Listen" he said standing up. "Unlike Hermione, I don't want to get in the middle of family issues, but I agree with her that you have older brother jealous, and that is quite funny, but I agree with you that nothing good can come from Malfoy, so I suggest you, Ginny, being really careful with Malfoy, and if your new friendship, gets the Slytherins off your butt, so be it" and he smiled at the red-haired girl.  
  
  
  
"What are you knuts?! What a great best friend you turned to be Potter, after all I have done for you, you could at least help me with my little sister!!!!" Ron recriminated to Harry the first moment they were alone "What? Am I the only one who sees what Malfoy is doing, he is been Mr. Nice, and then he´ll attack!"  
  
"I know!" Harry said "jelling at her, will only give points to Malfoy, at Ginny´s eyes, but Hermione is right at something, he might be nice in deed."  
  
"Oh c´mon Harry!" Ron said "Malfoy? Nice?"  
  
"Well yes, I know!"Harry said "the other day I found him helping Hermione with that potions homework we, well she couldn´t solve, and she was quite delighted with it" Harry made a pause "Who knows what Malfoy can be planning, we should probably look after the girls ..without them noticing"  
  
"You are right" Ron said "it would be logical he tried to make an academic friendship with Hermione, but . Ginny? "Well Ron, you maybe hadn't noticed because she is your little sister, but Ginny has becomea very beautiful and attractive young woman",Harry said not even thinking what he was saying "and . its obvious for the .rest of the guys around here", he finished his sentence nervously when he saw the eyes of Ron opening widely after hearing his best friend using the words "Ginny" , "beautiful" and "woman" in the same sentence "I wouldn't even worry about her if it were someone else .but Malfoy" Ron said a little bit angry  
  
  
  
"Alright, for our class today I´ll match you in pairs, randomly" Mc. Gonagall said to the Slyhterin-Gryffindor class "sometimes is good for you to work with people, besides your usual friends" the old woman conclued when she saw the disapointment face on some of her students  
  
"Well, then will do it the old muggle way, half of the names of the class are in this bag, the other half will take a piece of parchment, understood?"  
  
"Oh crap,! Malfoy is in the other half" Ron said to Hermione "if I get his name would you switch me please". He took his peace of parchment and saw the only name he wouldn't want to see. "So, please" said showing the piece of paper.  
  
"All right" she said "but you owe me a big one". She sat next to Draco and open her notebook  
  
"This is what we have to do" he said. "do you want to take a look at it?... it was a good thing that you switch places with that friend of yours, t would probably ended up in detention for both of us, besides its nice to work with you"  
  
"Thank you, I guess, but I switched places with him, because I wanted to stop a fight, he wants your head for what happened with Ginny in Hogsmedale" she said  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"That you invited her a cappuccino, you know she is easy to get impressed ."  
  
"Well, I didn't know that cappuccinos meant so much around here" he said standing up for himself "He should be thanking me that I have done something for his sisters social life, when she is out of the shadow of you guys, she is a very nice girl"  
  
"I am not acussing you of anything, I'm just saying that Ron is upset, but that is not even my problem."  
  
"So are we cool?" he asked "Sure!" "C´mon Grainger don't be jealous I´ll buy you a cappuccino any time you want to" he said teasing her "I was NOT jealous!" "Yeah, you were. but it can be anything, a latte or mokacino or a espresso what ever you want to" he said keeping on with the joke. And they both laugh "Mr. Malfoy! Miss Grainger!!"Mc. Gonagall interrupted them. "Would you please leave the nice chating for your free hours, or will I have to give you a detention?"  
  
Harry and Ron couldn´t just believe what they´ve just heard, Hermione being yelled at, in a class, or for being talking with Malfoy, this was something definitely weird, even for Hogwarts  
  
Since that day watching Hermione, Draco and Ginny together, became an normal thing, some times the girls were alone, some others, Draco and Hermione were trying to figure out some work, or met at Hogsmedale for café on Saturday afternoon, or Draco enjoyed a good chess match with Ginny.  
  
One day the new trio was sitting on the fields, Draco has pulled out the knot of his tie and lay down on the grass. Hermione read a book (as if it was a news!) and Ginny was sitting next to Draco, playing with the muggle videogame that her father gave her for her birthday. Ron and Harry were playing an easy muggle game similar to Quidditch that Harry and some muggleborn kids taught the other Gryffindors. In opinion of Ron it was 100 times less complicated and funny than Quidditch, but for occasions leisure, it was ok.  
  
"What are they doing?" Draco asked the girls when he saw the Gryffindor boys "Ah playing soccer" Hermione said, not even raising her eyes from her book "it's a muggle game" Draco didn´t said a word, but he couldn´t stop laughing when he saw how the black and white ball fell in the middle of her book. "Ronald Weasley!!!" she cried "you should at least know how to give direction to a ball"  
  
"And who is going to show me? Youu?" he asked mocking her "Of course" se said as she stood up and went towards Ron "Hey Gin" Draco said to Ginny "you don't want to miss this. Look Hermione is playing some muggle sport"  
  
He sat down next to Ginny who turned off the video game. Hermione was good at it, and score a goal against Harry the goalkeeper, someother Gryffindor girls join the match and they did an all girls team.  
  
"Don't you wanna play Ginny?" "No!. But I'll understand if you wanna go with the rest of the Slytherins" "If I wanted to leave, I would have already leave, don't you think?" Draco said resting his head on her shoulder making her a little bit nervous and grabbing her hand. "For Merlin´s sake, you are so cold" he said taking of his leather gloves and putting them on her hands ". They look so big" he said and both blushed.  
  
Hermione was distant and dry with Ginny and Draco. On Saturday Ginny approached to her  
  
"We are going for butter beer, aren't you coming?" "No, thank you, I guess I'll stay here" "Really?" Ginny insisted "Yes don't worry, besides, I don't want to be a third wheel with you and Malfoy" " A third wheel? What are you talking about?" "I saw you guys the other day when I was playing soccer. Do you remember?.It's not like I am upset about it you know, ..I mean it´s logical, you both are pure bloods , and he is smart and handsome and all that, . and good for you because that way, you will stop that crush on Harry" "But Draco and I aren't together"Ginny said "really!" "I´d rather not to go this time" "Fine!"  
  
Ginny didn't said a word neither to Ron or Draco, she just came up with a big lie, but kept thinking about her coversation with Hermione. By the time Draco and Ginny arrived Harry, Ron and a couple of Hufflepuff girls were already sitting in a table, and Draco and Ginny sat on the bar, and asked for their butter beer and some snacks. Harry and Ron couldn't take their eyes off of them  
  
"Does it bother you?" he asked "What?" "Your brother and Potter taking care of you like that" "Of course, he told my parents that I was friends with you" "And what did they say?!" "Not much, at least not to me, they just said that I should be careful" "Really?!" he said cynically "That´s funny. but. are you careful with me?" "Not anymore" "Do you think I could hurt you?" he asked looking down  
  
"NO!,but from our background you understand I shouldn't trust inmediatly don't you" "Yeah of course! I was careful with you girls but right know I think you are great. and I am very glad with our friendship" Draco said looking right back into her eyes "Can I hug you?" she asked softly and then he gave him a big bear hug, like the ones she used to give to her dad, then she put her forehead against his "its good to have you around" she almost whisperd, and then she felt his warm lips touching hers, she opened a bit her mouth and allow his tongue to get in her mouth, and felt his long hands in both of her cheeks.  
  
SLAM!!! The sound of breaking glasses and something hitting the wood woke her up from her "dream". She opened widely her eyes to see that Draco was not in front of her, but knocked up against the wall  
  
"Leave him alone!!" she cried "Ginny step apart!" Draco said coughing some blood "That was enough, Malfoy, you won't be around playing games with Ginny" "That is NOT of your business, PoTTer" he answered back in his usual mean way, and so angry that Ginny wouldn´t wonder if fire came out of his eyes. "but if you insist on saving Ginny's honor I will gladly help you, but have some class and lets figure out our differences outside" then he pushed Harry apart, who was more than angry and didn't thought twice before putting his fist against Malfoy's face. "Leave him alone!" Ron said trying to separate Harry from Draco, whom by the way was no exactly defenseless, Ginny tried to grab one Harry's arms, but ended up getting kicked by some one. "You hit on Ginny!!" Ron yelled, and both boys stop fighting. A thunder light stroke between them, and scared and angry, both guys stood up and cleaned up the face "LEAVE THIS BUSINESS, NOW!" The old witch behind the bar yelled "I don´t care who you are leave" "Ok ma´m will leave" Ron said, trying to collect enough money to pay for their mess "Ginny, do you have money?" he asked his sister when he saw she was better, she began looking in her bag. Draco grabbed her hand "Don't worry, its on me Weasley" "We don't need your money Malfoy" "He is being polite!" Ginny stood up for him "and when you guys spy, better do it in an efficient way, because I was the one who kissed him" "I'll talk you later missy" Ron said leaving with Harry and the two Hufflepuff girls "This will cover all" Draco said taking a bunch of golden galleons and looking despiteful to the woman of the bar. "Come on Ginny I'll take you back to school, are you sure you are alright? "Yes, I'm sure".  
  
The next days were awfull fot both of the boys, Draco, got an holler from Lucius, one of the worst seemed so far in Hogwarts, saying that he was an embaressement to the whole magic world, for being such a horny idiot, and no controlling his hormones, and with a WEASLEY girl.  
  
Since Harry started the fight, he served detention under Snape's orders and have to pay for half of the damage caused, it meant paying Malfoy half or what he already paid. And Draco, had to serve in the kitchen.Of course They spent the whole Saturday at Dumbledore's office.  
  
But Ginny was having the worst of the times, no Gryffindor including Ron talked to her, but Collin, the Slytherins looked at her as if she was a hore, Hermione barely salute her, and she couldn't talk to Draco since he was paying detention , and she didn't wanna see Harry  
  
A month later things were a bit different to her Ron, after all ,was almost the same to her, Harry had apologized for his bestial behavior and she was going to be able to talk to Draco. And everybody, forgot about the incident  
  
"Draco?"Ginny said shyly "What?" he said being the same old brat "I just wanted to talk to you" she said stranged, Draco was being mean again, or was only her imagination? "I don't have anything to discuss with you Weasley" "I can understand that you are upset,but I'm sorry ok?" "Apologies accepted then.. Anything else?" "You don't have to be mean with me!" she said "Oh no!" he said mocking her "After spending a month in detention for . you" "You were not in detention because of me!" "Father is right" he said "you are probably after my money" he continued in his usual mean bastard tone "and now you come with your sweet face to get me into more problems. I am not some fool you play with, if you wanna fool Potter fine by me, if he is so stupid to fall for you like the ass he is" "What?!" "Oh! don't put that face of innocence. Is disgusting you know!" Draco said "Now you tell me that you aren´t tired to flirt with Potter. Good news: he has feellings for you, if I am wrong, how do you explain that he bit me up and no that pathetic brother of yours?. For your information I just kissed you to annoy Potter. Now if you excuse me I have to go"  
  
He left with Crabbe and Goyle, since that day he became the same old Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny stood there petrified by Draco's attitude. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" "Did you see that 'Mione?" "Yeah, I guess we were wrong about him" "Yes, we were.." said Ginny still shocked ".did you hear what he said about Harry? Hermione asked "C'mon!"  
  
Hermione ran in to Draco a couple of days after that, he pretended he didn't see her and pass by her  
  
"Malfoy" she said grabbing his arm "Let me go!" he cried "You are.." ". a bastard" he finished for her. "Well I am not, I'm being a good friend. I tought you will understand it , but I guess its to hard for a Mudblood like you" 


End file.
